


Caught in The Rain

by Anichibi



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Probably ooc, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi





	Caught in The Rain

Minato heard fierce yelling coming from his older dorm mates as he came down the stairs. Whatever it was resulted in Akihiko stomping off with a huff, slamming the door closed behind him as he left. Minato looked from Mitsuru still standing in the middle of the lobby to the door that had rattled violently when it had been slammed shut. Mitsuru spared a glance to Minato before stomping up the stairs. Minato decided to follow after Akihiko. Mitsuru was a force to be reckoned with when she was like this, and he and the boxer were much closer anyway.

Minato just didn't think the boy would pull a disappearing act on him.

He searched all over for Akihiko, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He always seemed to just barely miss him. It began to rain lightly during his search, and he didn't care. Akihiko had probably returned to the dorms by now, anyway.

And now here he was, breaking into a run across town as rain poured down, pelting him with large drops of cool water. He was soaked to the bone at this point. He turned a corner to seek temporary shelter under an awning and bumped into another person with the same plan. He fell back, falling into a puddle. He whined just a bit, rubbing his head. When he looked up, he saw Akihiko looking down at him with apologetic eyes. "Are you alright, Minato?"

"Senpai! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Minato yelled.

"Really? How long have you been just running around for?" Akihiko asked as he helped the boy up and moved further away from the corner.

"...Three hours." Minato muttered.

"You've been running around all over the place of three hours?" Minato nodded meekly. "You must be exhausted, then. Sorry to have worried you that much." The boxer pat Minato's head. "We better hurry back. Staying in those wet clothes will only make you sick." Minato nodded, letting Akihiko drag him out of their shelter from the rain and into the soaked streets of the city.

Minato tripped over a curb, falling down and scraping his palm as he tried to catch himself. Akihiko quickly spun around and helped the boy up. Minato winced as the boxer took his hand to examine his scraped palm. "You'll be fine. We'll just need to treat and cover it when we get back." Akihiko stated, looking up at the boy. He looked a bit dazed, simply staring at the hand Akihiko was holding gingerly in both of his. The boxer blinked for a second. He'd never really been quite this close to Minato. He could almost count his eyelashes if he wanted, and the younger boy's hair dripped from the rain. He looked down, his thumb rubbing Minato's hand softly. He remembered all the times he'd wanted so badly to hold his hand, where he had to keep himself in line by telling himself there was no way he felt the same.

"Um, Akihiko-senpai, you can, um..." Minato looked fro Akihiko's face to the hand he was still holding. The gentle prompt made Akihiko flush red just the smallest bit as he released his hand suddenly. "Right, anyway." Akihiko cleared his throat. "We should keep going." His face was still red from earlier, and Minato commented no further.

Akihiko had been falling for the younger boy for a while now. He started falling faster and faster and he could barely keep up with his own feelings anymore. Minato still waited expectantly, waiting for Akihiko to start running again. But, he didn't. Instead, he spared a few glances to Minato as he fidgeted with his hand, staring down at them as he thought. This was the perfect opportunity to confess, wasn't it? Should he really go through with this? Take the leap? Jumping and getting smacked with a brick was better than not jumping at all, he figured. "Hey, can I do something super cliche and dumb?" _You damn idiot! That was stupid! Stupid! Arrrghhh!_

"Sure." Akihiko blinked, snapped from his mental beating. Did Minato really say yes? "I said sure, but can you please make it quick? I don't wanna be here all day." Minato repeated. His voice held a subtle bit of fondness as he spoke. Akihiko took a deep breath, and took the leap.

He hesitantly cupped the boy's face, Minato confused before he was brought into a kiss. He made an embarrassed squeak from the action, almost unable to believe what was happening. Was...Was this a dream? Akihiko's hands left his cheeks and slipped around his waist, pulling him closer. This was definitely a dream, Minato thought. Only in his wildest dreams would something like this happen. The older boy had his body pretty much pressed against him, and it made him dizzy from the speed his heart was beating and the amount of blood rushing to his head.

Nervously, he brought his arms around Akihiko's neck and hugged him tightly. They'd completely forgotten about the pouring rain at this point. It was just them right now. The entire world didn't exist in this moment. Just them, no one else. It was like a dream. Minato was expecting to wake up any second now and return to believing he had no chance with the boxer.

The kiss lasted a while, and the two were breathless once it was over. "I...I'm in love with you, Minato." Akihiko said once he regained his breath. Minato felt like he might just faint. A few bursts of joyous laughter erupted from him as he hugged the other again. It was a sound Akihiko would treasure forever.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that, Akihiko." He said. God, that sounded so dumb, but neither of them cared. The sounds of joyous laughter cut through the pouring rain as they continued to embrace each other. Minato was practically crying. He couldn't have been any happier than he was now. It was euphoric, in a way.

"Alright, enough of that. Let's get back before one of us gets sick from this rain." Akihiko said, still laughing a bit as he let go of Minato, finding one of his hands to hold.

Minato sneezed. "I think it's a bit too late for that, Akihiko." He replied. Akihiko laughed again, letting go of Minato's hand and throwing an arm over his shoulders. They didn't stop talking and laughing until they returned to the dorms.


End file.
